While the currently available personal transporters offer scooters, bicycles and walkers providing manual steering they also are dangerously unstable for example a knee walker requires pushing and steering while trying to keep balance on one leg, and generally the person has to lean against the knee walker when the supporting leg becomes weak, whereas features of the present disclosure eliminate the drawbacks in these mobility issues. Alternatively, the person may be mobile however manual self-propelled walkers and powered scooters that are manually steered typical of today most likely do not include mode selections utilizing autonomous control system with self-balancing mode, fall prevention mode and operational control modes.